J'attendrai
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Gazette OS . Une sorte de mutisme totale des sentiments, tu t’étais renfermé sur toimême sans que je m’en aperçoive réellement. Happy End


**Auteur :** yôko

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Groupe :** Gazette

**Rating : **K

**Couple :** hm et bien c'est deux hommes. Oui, quelle aide !

**Genre :** Yaoi, romance, angst.

**Play list :** ain't afraid to die – diru

**Mot de l'auteur :** bonne lecture ?

* * *

**Je t'attendrai**

Il fait beau ce matin. Virevoltant au gré du vent, quelques pétales d'un rose très pâle tombent encore des cerisiers du grand parc. Nous sommes au début du printemps. Hommes, femmes, enfants, se promènent dans les jardins publics, faisant des pique-niques, marchant, riant, s'amusant. Cette frivolité est bien rare dans une ville telle que Tôkyô, qui semble toujours prise d'assaut par une avalanche de travail. Ce sont les rares jours de repos, lorsque tout tourne moins vite, que les vies s'apaisent durant quelques heures, que l'on profite de nos familles. Mais ce calme n'est pas pour autant rassurant, car bientôt, le train de vie effrénée entrera à nouveau en gare, et de nouveaux wagons, de nouvelles villes devront être parcourues, pour chaque jour, battre le record d'hier et avancer, coûte que coûte.

Au fond, peut-être est-ce cela le plaisir des grandes villes. Vivre, sans réellement savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Sans savoir si je peux travailler, vivre en faisant ce que j'aime et surtout, préserver ma famille. Mais ce stresse construit les personnes, habituent les âmes à vivre en société, à communiquer. Ou peut-être détruit-il cette envie d'aller de l'avant et nous plonge-t-il dans un profond désarroi, une crainte de se lever le matin. Chaque homme, femme, à sa propre vision du monde et des gens qui l'habitent. On observe, on communique, on parlemente, on rit, parfois on pleure. Mais au final, connaissons-nous réellement toutes ces personnes qui nous entourent ? Non. Et même celles qui nous apparaissent comme étant nos proches, se trouvent être, quand on observe de plus près, des inconnus.

Et lorsque cette dure réalité nous tombe dessus, comme cette hache tranchante, on se rend finalement compte que la vie n'est faite que de mensonges et de faux-semblants. Que quoi que l'on fasse, quoi que l'on dise, le résultat est toujours le même, l'homme reste un loup pour l'homme et la peur de se faire dévorer le pousse à se forger une armure si puissante qu'elle ne peut être briser.

On a beau prendre les armes, tenter de se battre contre cette féroce défense, on ne parvient pas même à l'ébrécher. Etait-elle trop forte ton armure ? Ou n'avais-je pas la force de te causer le moindre mal ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses, je deviens bien philosophe. Moi qui pensais te connaître, avoir tout découvert de toi, je me suis aperçu un matin, en posant au sol un premier pied, puis un second, que tu n'étais qu'un inconnu, un être anonyme que je voyais pourtant tous les jours et avec lequel je parlais.

De nouvelles questions qui se posèrent alors. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Une question sans réponse. Chaque matin nous nous croisons, nous jouons des notes sur les mêmes instruments, mais ton regard est vide. Ta passion s'est envolée, comme cette si belle lueur dans tes yeux, fondue, comme neige au soleil, remplacé bien vite par cette terre aride. Ton cœur l'est-il devenu à son tour pour repousser chaque marque d'affection ?

Ce fut d'abord des mots, des regards, puis des gestes qui me firent comprendre que ton malaise était réel. Mais tes mots ne décrivaient pas la raison, n'expliquaient en aucun cas les maux. Une sorte de mutisme totale des sentiments, tu t'étais renfermé sur toi-même sans que je m'en aperçoive réellement. Que restait-il de notre amitié et de notre amour récent ? Des remords au goût amer. Des larmes au goût profondément salé, le sel de mes larmes, le sang de mon cœur.

Des sourires qui s'envolent, tout comme mon espoir, celui de t'avoir une nuit entière dans mes bras, à te regarder dormir, à pouvoir te dire, que du plus profond de mon être, je t'aime.

Ce matin encore, en me levant, je me suis reposé cette même question qui me hante et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion suivante : peut-être as-tu besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je sais être patient, je saurai le rester, mais combien de temps encore, me feras-tu endurer, cette souffrance ?

On sonne à la porte, ce n'est pas toi, pourquoi avoir le moindre espoir ? Cela fait bien longtemps que celui-ci s'est évanoui dans le souffle du vent. J'ouvre et vois Kai, un sourire aux lèvres, tentant de me communiquer une quelconque bonne humeur. A-t-il un masque lui aussi ? Une personnalité qu'il me cache, inavouée ?

« Je suis rassuré de ne pas t'avoir réveiller Uruha-kun. »

« Oh ! De toute façon, tu m'aurais juste vu en boxer, rien de bien grave en somme. »

Essayer de faire de l'humour ou du moins un brin lorsque l'on n'a pas le moral est toujours difficile. Habituellement, c'était Aoi qui me voyait si peu vêtu. J'aimais ce genre d'imprévu car c'était le premier à me réveiller le matin, celui dont j'entendais la douce voix…

Un sourire de la part de Kai ; il me fait asseoir dans le canapé du salon pendant qu'il prépare lui-même le café dans la cuisine. Il a l'habitude de venir ici, on vivait ensemble avant qu'il ne prenne un appartement avec Miyavi. Et, avant qu'Aoi ne parte, j'y vivais avec lui, comme de bons amis, comme de bons amants. Peut-être est-ce l'une des raisons qui me fait haïr la solitude. J'ai toujours vécu entouré. Je travaille avec un groupe, à la maison je vivais en collocation. Et me retrouver seul aujourd'hui montre un néant qui m'effraie plus que tout.

« As-tu eu de ses nouvelles ? » Me demande-t-il alors que j'observe pour la millième fois au moins cette vieille photo de groupe que nous avions pris en amateur.

C'était la fin des vacances, nous allions bientôt signer un gros contrat et, après avoir bien arrosé la soirée, nous avons pris cette photo. C'était il y a bien longtemps. Une éternité comparée à aujourd'hui. Aoi me tenait par le cou, son visage si proche du mien, un sourire merveilleux, hypnotisant aux lèvres.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais… Il est retourné quelques temps dans son ancien appartement. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais je me suis dit que tu aurais des réponses. »

Je nie de la tête. Pas de réponse. Juste des questions. Pourquoi ces deux mots sont à la fois intimement liés et horriblement contraire… ?

« Uruha, fait un effort, reprend toi s'il te plait. On ne peut pas le laisser comme cela. Il est au fond du gouffre. »

« Bon sang mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?! Qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai réfléchi un million de fois et je ne parviens pas à trouver la réponse. J'aimerai qu'il aille mieux, j'aimerai qu'il comprenne que je l'aime mais c'est un futur qui ne peut pas s'appliquer tant qu'il ne nous aura pas dit dans le présent ce qui le tracasse. Tu crois que ce n'est pas un crève-cœur de le voir chaque matin arriver aux répétitions avec cette lassitude horrible ? »

Il baisse la tête. Il le sait que je souffre de cette situation. Comprendre. Nous voulons tous comprendre. D'un geste mécanique, je prends la tasse de café et bois le liquide noirâtre comme s'il s'agissait d'un quelconque élixir de jouvence.

Souvent, on n'aide pas les gens qui vont mal. On ne fait rien pour eux, les regardant se recroqueviller sur eux-même jusqu'à ce qu'il se suicide. C'est cela la société au Japon. Mais cela, je ne l'accepterai jamais. Aoi n'a pas le droit de se laisser mourir. Pourquoi nous abandonnerait-il ? Il n'a pas le droit. Il doit se battre, comme nous nous sommes battus au début de notre carrière pour trouver quelqu'un qui aurait confiance en nous. C'est ainsi que notre groupe est resté soudé, nous avons tout vécu ensemble, les bons moments, comme les mauvais. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, maintenant que nous pensions avoir réussi, te laisses-tu t'enfermer dans une douleur inexplicable ?

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons au programme aujourd'hui ? »

Quelques secondes de silence, Kai sort un petit agenda qu'il a toujours sur lui. Il est assez tête en l'air, alors il préfère ne pas risquer de louper un rendez-vous important.

« Séance photo à quinze heures. »

« Il va venir ? »

Aucune réponse. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser. C'est une séance de photo importante, tu dois venir. En quelques minutes, me voilà préparer, prêt à partir, et toi, qu'en est-il ?

Sourire, pour ne pas pleurer.

Dehors, sur mon balcon, à quinze mètres du sol, je les observe. Ces gens qui marchent d'un pas rapide, les écoliers qui rentrent des cours, le sourire aux lèvres. Toutes ces personnes si différentes, que je ne connais pas, qui ne me connaisse pas. Des anonymes dans cette société conformiste.

Que reste-t-il de ma vie d'enfant où je vivais sans me hâter dans un monde pur et innocent ?

Juste des larmes et des cendres.

Un soupir, puis une larme qui lentement dévale mon visage, cachée par une paire de lunette teintée d'un marron très claire. Pleurer quand on ne trouve pas de solution à ses problèmes, juste se laisser aller. Se trouver bien petit dans un monde si vaste auquel on ne comprend rien.

Me reculant, je ferme la fenêtre en silence, prenant mes clés et une veste que je pose avec nonchalance sur mon épaule. Une séance de photo nous attend en extérieur. Je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas m'y rendre. Par respect pour mes amis.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le temps est agréable, un vent léger, faisant voler les quelques fleurs de cerisiers. J'aimerai être une fleur, un bourgeon qui lentement, au fil du temps deviendrait une merveilleuse fleur de cerisier qui, tombant de son arbre, se laisserait porter par le vent. Se laisser porter par les éléments sans ne pouvoir rien dire, sans ne pouvoir rien faire, quand déjà un avenir, tout tracé se dessine, entre les cimes des montagnes.

Je suis un petit peu en avance lorsque j'arrive devant la salle où est certainement entreposer le matériel. Je ne veux pas rester, j'aimerai tant m'enfuir, partir en courant, voler, comme un oiseau et me dire que je suis libre de passer au-dessus de tous mes problèmes, toutes ces choses qui me font si mal. Mais ce n'est pas possible, car déjà, les autres arrivent à leur tour. J'ai si peur. Les photos ont toujours réussi à dévoiler des parties de mon âme, certaines que jamais je n'ai voulu voir en face. J'appréhende, je stresse… Voir devant moi le propre reflet de mon cœur est une chose que je ne pourrai supporter…

Uruha reste dans son coin, fumant une cigarette, parlant de temps à autre avec Reita qui a remis son éternel bandeau. Kai quant à lui semble hésiter. Venir me voir ou me laisser en paix… Finalement, tu ne fais rien et entame semble-t-il une conversation avec Ruki qui, en retard comme à son habitude, reprend sa respiration. Me concernant, je suis assis sur les marches d'une jolie église. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Un endroit calme, serein. Je me sens bien ici, comme si j'étais seul au monde. Ma peur se calme, s'efface peu à peu, sans pour autant disparaître totalement.

« On va commencer ? »

Le photographe vient d'arriver, son appareil numérique dans les mains. L'homme s'approche et décide que l'on commencera par moi. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je pourrai m'isoler par la suite. Jetant un léger coup d'œil autour de moi, je remarque qu'une caméra est présente. Ce n'est pas particulièrement le jour ni même la période… Mais que puis-je faire contre cela. En silence, j'entame des poses. Que celles-ci plaisent ou non je m'en contrefiche. L'avis du photographe m'importe peu. Levant légèrement le visage, j'observe le ciel, ces oiseaux qui volent. Si libres, si gracieux, si heureux…

Les larmes commencent à me brûler les yeux. Ne pas pleurer, non, ne pas céder devant tout le monde. Un cliché, la photo que le photographe voulait est prise. Je me hâte de partir, m'asseyant dans un coin tranquille, où personne ne semble aller et venir. Ramenant mes genoux contre mon torse, je baisse ensuite la tête, tentant de calmer ma respiration haletante. Mais tout est si dur. Tout fait trop mal.

La séance photo de Aoi se termine. Je le regarde partir en courant, mon cœur se serre encore. La mienne cependant s'éternise. Pas les bonnes poses, pas l'humeur de faire un effort quand l'homme que j'aime ne va pas bien. Le cauchemar prend fin. Je me hâte d'aller te voir, les autres savent que je me chargerai de toi. M'asseyant à tes côtés, je tente de te prendre dans mes bras, mais avec violence tu me repousses, me faisant tomber sur les fesses, râpant légèrement mes mains sur le sol.

« Aoi… mais qu'est-ce que tu as… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler… ? »

Tu ne réponds pas et ce silence me cause la plus grande des douleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te comportes ainsi…Explique-moi, je t'en pris…Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ? Explique-moi… »

Une larme, une seconde une dernière puis une marée montante qui ne semble plus s'arrêter. Qu'ai-je fait, dit moi… pitié….

« Arrête d'être égocentrique, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Uruha… »

Tu te lèves et me laisses. Seul. Je ne bouge pas. Mes jambes ne peuvent soutenir mon corps. Ces mots sont des poignards que tu m'enfonces dans le cœur. Je ne comprends pas…

Je le laisse là. Ces mots sont sortis malgré moi. Je ne veux pas rester à tes côtés, alors il fallait que je te dise n'importe quoi… Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner mon amour…Une larme coule lentement sur ma joue avant de se stopper sur ma lèvre inférieure. Nous sommes sensés faire une photo de groupe, mais je ne viens pas, reprenant ma veste pour partir, loin, le plus loin possible de toi, de ton amour qui me fait peur.

Mes pas me mènent finalement dans le plus grand parc de la ville. Un lac où les fleurs de cerisiers viennent y sombrer traverse l'endroit. Je suis seul, il est déjà dix-neuf heures, chacun rentre chez soi pour préparer le repas. Lentement, je m'assieds au bord du lac et plonge mes doigts dans cette eau, si fraîche, si pure… Elle n'est pas comme moi. Le reflet que je découvre dans l'eau me fait peur. Il montre un garçon fragile, qui n'a plus la force de se battre, qui se laisse dépérir…

A quoi bon vivre quand le masque de l'on s'est forgé nous fait tant souffrir ? A quoi bon se battre quand la bataille est perdue d'avance… Il ne reste plus rien, mes yeux pour pleurer et le souvenir de ces larmes qui roulent sur tes joues.

Suis-je un monstre ? Sans doute. Comment peut-on faire souffrir un ange tel que lui…

« Tu as fait pleurer Uruha… Mais tu le sais déjà je suppose… »

Reita.

« Tu sais… Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Si tu veux nous tourner le dos les uns après les autres, c'est ton problème. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de laisser Uruha souffrir. Parce qu'il a toujours été là pour toi, parce qu'il t'aime. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens. Et c'est ce que tu fais… »

Je ne me suis pas retourné mais je sais que tu es adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, fixant l'horizon, tes cheveux voletant légèrement au gré du vent. Tu viens toujours me voir lorsque cela ne va pas…

« Maintenant, je te conseille d'aller le voir. Je ne veux plus qu'il pleure encore à cause de toi… Si tu ne trouves pas de solution, disparaît de notre vie. Au moins tu feras quelque chose de bien »

Tes pas s'éloignent pendant que des larmes lentement font le saut de l'ange vers l'eau du lac. Tu as raison. Peut-être est-ce la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire : prendre mes affaires et partir. Te laisser, t'obliger à m'oublier. Je me lève, essuie à nouveau mes larmes qui cependant ne cessent de couler. Je dois rentrer dans mon ancien appartement. Oui, voilà. En finir avec cette vie, reconstruire un nouvel Aoi… Me redécouvrir.

Mais en arrivant devant ma porte, je te vois, assis, attendant en silence que j'arrive. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi veux-tu rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà ?

Tes yeux s'ouvrent, un sourire triste se dessine sur tes larmes.

« Tu vas partir n'est-ce pas… ? Tu vas nous abandonner… »

Un frisson, aucun mot ne passe mes lèvres, ils sont trop difficiles à prononcer. Je ne te regarde pas.

« Tu vas arrêter de te battre contre ce qui te ronge, car c'est plus simple pour toi… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que l'on t'aime ? Pourquoi as-tu… peur de l'amour… »

Pourquoi faut-il que ces mots sortes d'entre tes lèvres. Ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte, mais je ne parviens pas à l'ouvrir… Je pourrai aisément entrer puis m'enfermer à clé mais je ne le peux pas, non, je ne veux pas mettre un terme à notre amitié, à notre amour naissant. Tout cela est trop dur…

« Arrête. Tait-toi… »

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux rien entendre, non, chut, je t'en pris. Tu te lèves et va directement dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime… »

« Tait-toi pitié je ne veux pas t'entendre tait-toi !!! »

Violemment je te pousse. Ne m'approche pas, reste loin. Ne touche pas mon cœur, je ne veux pas souffrir… Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette porte, comme un mur de béton qui m'empêche d'avancer. Tu es tombé au sol, une larme coule sur ta joue pendant que tu te lèves. Tu as toujours été plus fort et plus tenace que moi Uruha. Je ne serai jamais aussi fort…

Tu t'avances et pose à nouveau ta tête sur mon torse.

« je t'aime…

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu continues, laisse-moi tu ne vois pas que…

- Que cela te fait peur ? »

Un bref hochement de tête. Tu t'approches et, fermant les yeux, je sens tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes avant que tu ne te recules quelques minutes après.

« Je saurai attendre… »

Et tu me laisses ainsi, seul, devant mon appartement.

Des jours, des semaines, des mois se sont écoulés, et je t'ai attendu Aoi, car je sais que tu reviendras. Le groupe a arrêté ses activités pour le moment. Au fond, chacun de nous espère, un retour prochain, et je suis bien évidemment le plus impatient de tous. Les premiers jours furent les plus difficiles. Dès que des pas approchaient ou que l'on sonnait à ma porte, j'avais l'impression que c'était toi qui revenais enfin. Puis, je me suis habitué à ce sentiment de solitude ambiant. Je me rappelle qu'au début, je toquais souvent chez Kai, le soir, parfois à minuit pour savoir s'il voulait bien m'héberger. Miyavi heureusement a accepté ces quelques jours de déprime. Et tout s'est tassé. Lorsque je regarde cette vieille photo posée sur la table du salon, un vague sentiment de mélancolie mêlé à de l'espoir m'envahit. Tu ne peux que revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes yeux se ferment, je pense à toi. Ton visage, ton sourire que j'aimais tant voir, tes yeux hypnotisant. Juste ce qui faisait ce que tu étais toi. On toque à la porte. Je me lève lentement, ce doit être le facteur, il n'est pas passé le matin.

Mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte, mon cœur manque un battement. Une larme coule le long de ma joue et s'écrase lentement sur un de tes doigts.

« Je… »

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot, tout est si soudain…

« Chut, ne dit rien… »

Tes bras m'enserrent la taille, mon visage se laisse aller contre ton torse pendant que mille et une larme dévale mes yeux comme l'eau d'une cascade.

« Je suis enfin moi »

Je t'ai attendu, je savais que tu reviendrais. Et même si des semaines entières se sont écoulées, je n'ai pas perdu l'espoir. Car ce « nous » ne peut exister sans ta présence. Car je ne peux exister sans toi.

**OWARI**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**


End file.
